


Micheal Myers Simp

by Biffboof



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biffboof/pseuds/Biffboof
Summary: I simp over fake men who are also psycho killers, so come join me on this adventure. Requests are always open btw 👌
Relationships: Killers (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Knife Swap

_This is just a little one-shot where reader is Susie and wants to give Micheal's knife a try instead of hers._

"C'mon please, just one time, Micheal! It'll be so fun, your knife is so much cooler than mine!" (Y/N) whines softly, trailing behind the giant man who is silently disagreeing to her proposition.

The significantly shorter female had been bugging Micheal about swapping knives for one trial and he was not entertaining the energetic psychopath. He would never admit it, but he has a soft spot for the girl and actually tolerates being in a room with her more than the others. His least favorite being Herman, too talkative for the silent man's personality. Though he dislikes everyone, Ghostface or as he insists being called, Danny, he can tolerate as well. Micheal might even see him as a little brother; a hard might, though.

"Miiikkeeeyyyy, please!" The shape is pulled from his thoughts at the nickname being called by the girl standing in front of him, which he only gives a quick glance down to the female as he keeps his silence for an answer.

Before he can think twice he looks into her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips and instantly his mute facade fades as he groans under his breath. Raising his hand with the knife in question is being held in, he reaches out and offers the old kitchen ware to the girl and receives a squeal in return. The knife is swept away from his grasp as (y/n) runs around with it and swings it around as if it's a toy when it has infact brought many lives to an end. A twinkle in the females eye gives Micheal an unsettling feeling as he watches her turn to him with a malicious grin.

"Can I use it in a trial?" She chirps, a sadistic smile spreads across her face as she reaches for her mask on the log near the campfire. Micheal quickly shakes his head in disagreement, but before he can reach out to take it from her grasp, a dark fog envelopes her feet and raises up to completely engulf her. He groans once more as he's left alone in the cold campsite he called his lobby. Lowering himself down onto the log, he rests his head in his hands before running the large appendage down his masked face in annoyance; That girl was going to be the death of him. He glares up at the sky as if blaming the entity for this predicament and its meddling with him as well.

《♡♡♡》

Your eyes flutter open to the mothers dwelling map, the rain quickly ruining your hair as your shoes become soggy as well. Grinning from behind the makeshift mask that was created years ago, you take a step forward and reach back into your pocket to quickly remember the knife switch that happened moments prior. The sadistic grin widening to almost touch your ears as you toss it around in your hands to test your reflexes with the metal weapon. Dashing off into the fog of the rainy map, your giggle echoes off the trees as the survivors recognize who or what they're up against. The memories of all the torture you've put them through flashes through their minds, but little do they know, you have a new toy to play with..

《♤♤♤》

Micheal gazes up from his spot as he hears the recognizable sound of shoes hitting the ground and the entities claws retracting back to the sky to find some other creature to torture again. His cold, blue eyes land on you as you skip over to him as if you just come back from a friend's house.

Covered in blood, your mask forgotten, atop your head exposing your content face, your clothes soaked to the bone with blood and rain.

"I might need to do some trading or make a deal with spider-man because this thing is so good at slicing and dicing those little insects we hunt! I had little meg on the ground in seconds, she couldn't run from shit with this big thing in her back! Ha!" You cackle as you quickly fall to sit beside Micheal on the ground.

"Oh right! Here's your knife back, I cleaned it and even got 'ol Frankie to sharpen it for you, so you can hit em harder next trial!" She chirps as she raises his pride and joy to give back to him.

If Micheal didn't have his mask on, he's sure he would be teased and prodded at for the shocked expression that rose to his face at the thought of someone doing something for him. For nothing in return, she returned his most prized possession and even took the time to clean and sharpen it for him. Grasping his large hand around the wooden handle, his fingers graze the hand of the small female in front of him.

Her lips part in surprise as she gasps softly at the touch before he quickly pulls away with the weapon in hand before standing up to his full height and walking off into the woods only the entity knows where to. Her gaze burns into his jumpsuit covered back as thoughts run through her head. Wondering what was going through his as he walks off, she knows he is the quiet and reserved type so it didn't phase her as anything different than the normal.

What did shock her though was he didn't falter when his hand touched hers, he only moved when pulling the knife from her hands, and even then he didn't pull away in disgust, more in embarrassment? But that didn't make sense to the female as she zoned out while lounging against the log.

Not long after the two had separated did her best friends, Joey and Julie join her at the campsite with tales of their matches from earlier today. Her giggles and her friends' laughs bounce off the woodland forest and all that resided in the terrain. After the fourth yawn from the smaller killer, the other two decided to send her off to her residence to get some rest before her next match.

As she drug her muddied and bloodied converse across the forest path to her cabin, she noticed something sitting on her porch. Peaking her curiosity, she jogs over to the wooden steps and leans down to pick up the small box that was poorly wrapped with a blue fabric, substituting some ribbon.

Pulling the bow at the top, she holds onto it and lifts the top of the old box to expose a large knife with an 'MM' engraved into the handle. A grin spreads across her face as she recognizes the large metal blade connected to the hilt, the knife she massacred the poor survivors with just hours before. Lifting the weapon from the box she notices a note under it, and with a soft gaze and warm smile she raises it to eye-level to read the sloppy hand writing.

'To (y/n), - Micheal'

"Stupid psychopath," you coo, quickly raising your gaze towards the woods in front of your cabin, spotting the man behind a tree as he watches your reaction, his stoic expression from the mask not having its normal affect of frightening someone, you smile to him.

Not thinking again for a second, you raise your arm holding the weapon and wave energetically to the man as you rock from your heels to your toes happlily. Even though he's a psychotic killer who shows no affection towards anyone, he still somehow knows how to make this girl fall harder and harder for him.

Micheal has no idea what his feelings are and what they are towards her but he's willing to learn for her. For the one person who is willing to carry a conversation for hours with someone who stays silent and even pushes them away.

Micheal takes one last gaze to your energetic form before stalking off to his own residence to hid himself. Fiddling with the torn sleeve of his jumpsuit, he pulls it off of his torso and ties it around his waist. His black t-shirt under the forgotten fabric keeping him covered as he trudges into his very poorly decorated cabin.

You look back down to your hand to remember the make-shift ribbon in your hands and a grin plasters itself on your lips as an idea sparks into your mind.

Jogging down the path after a nap, you quickly skid to a hault infront of the campsite where Micheal, Julie, and Kenneth reside before their next match. Your hair swishes behind you as it stays out of your face thanks to the blue ribbon in your hair, a smile pointed towards both Julie and Micheal.

Giving a short wave to Kenneth before sitting down between the two you smiled towards, you catch Micheals gaze on you longer than usual. Feeling a large hand run across the makeshift hair tie, you gaze up to Micheal to see him looking at your hair and touching the ribbon.

"Looks... nice." He mumbles out, causing you to gasp at the man's words.

"T-Thanks Mikey!"


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> Where the reader is Dr. Loomis's granddaughter, and one day the reader went to visit his grandfather at his work and they met Michael
> 
> From: @Sweet_Potato

◇◇◇

"Remember, (y/n), don't get too close to the patients, and please don't talk to the older ones." I hear my grandfather drone on about how I can stay safe in the Smith's Grove Sanitarium.

Today he let me come to work with him, and I was beyond excited to finally see it all. It was my 6th birthday, and I wanted to see where he worked for my present, though he insisted on getting me another barbie doll instead. I was buckled into the back seat of his car and my gaze followed the warm colors of the autumn leaves as they fell onto the colorless ground. He told me that we would be going in early so I can help with the rounds to check the patients.

After Grandpa Loomis parked his car, he came around and helped me out of the vehicle before locking it and leading me to the doors. The slap of my shoes against the wet concrete parking lot echoed from how quiet it was in the cool morning air. The morning dew covering the grass and the almost empty lot. My gaze never stayed on one thing for too long as the sparkle in my eye shone from all the sights to see. We both slowly make our way up the stairs and get checked by the big men in uniforms at the door. I smile politely at all of them and walk down the hall with a wave towards them with my Grandfather leading me towards his office. 

"Nurse, this is my Granddaughter, (y/n). Would you mind showing her around?" Grandpa Loomis questions as he quickly makes work of the pile of paperwork on his desk with a soft sigh under his breath. 

I hear an exasperated sigh from the young woman behind me before my gaze flicks back to her with a bright smile on my lips. 

Walking down the hallway, I watch all the people in the rooms and wonder why they're all in there. Shrugging it off, we get to a room with a little boy in it, and my curiosity peaks.

"I'll be back, I need to check someone down the hall. Stay here, or your grandfather will have my ass on a platter if I lose you." The nurse says as she's jogging down the hall, her kitten heels clacking against the pristine tile flooring of the hallway. 

My gaze never leaves the boy in the room as I walk closer, my hand rests against the door separating us as I smile at him. His stone cold gaze looks over to me and his steel blue eyes widen as I wave to him. 

Micheal hasn't met someone and them be so cheerful towards him, but his emotions quickly fade as the voices whisper to him once more. He quickly goes back to sitting in silence on his cot as he watches the girl try to communicate with him. She reaches her hand through the food tray window and opens her hand revealing her peace offering to the young boy. A delicately wrapped candy lay in the palm of her hand outstretched towards Micheal as she smiled at him with her face pressed to the bars. 

Micheal rises from his spot and cautiously reaches out to take the candy into his possession, quickly shoving it into his pocket when he hears the click of the heels of one of the nurses, he rushes back to his spot on his cot and his emotions fade away once more into the fog of the voices as he waits for the impish being they call his nurse. 

“Don’t put your hand through that, he could kill you!” The nurse screeches to (y/n) as she yanks her arm from the food tray window, her bright red nails sinking into the delicate skin of the younger female as she scrunches her nose in distaste of the feeling.

“Why? He’s just a kid like me, I wanted to be his friend!” She chirps at the end with a wide smile to her ears as the nurse drags her down the hallway. 

“We’re going back to Dr. Loomis’ office and you’re staying there for the day. I am not paid enough to be a babysitter and a nurse.” She grumbles the last part under her breath as she pulls the young girl behind her through the sanitarium.

“Please don't tattle, you might get in trouble too! You did leave me by myself with him. I don’t understand why I can’t talk to him, he’s my friend!” I almost shout to the older woman as I try to pry my arm from her vice like grip. 

“Fine, but if Dr. Loomis finds out about this little friendship between you and the little psycho rugrat, it's your head on the guillotine.” She growls out before stomping away to continue her tasks for the day. 

(y/n) continued to visit Smith’s Grove with her grandfather as she got older, she would always sneak off to visit Micheal with a handwritten note and a piece of candy as well. Micheal had been awarded some paper and a blue crayon for good behavior so he would try and give her a very indescifrable note. 

The friendship continued to grow and Micheal would always remember the days she would come to visit him and give him another piece of candy. This schedule they had would quickly turn Micheal’s own personal hell in this room to something less sufferable, he might even admit he enjoys the visit from the innocent girl who has started to grow into a beautiful girl. Though, with (y/n) getting older, her Grandfather got more protective of her and would start to let her escape his sight less in the sanitarium. His worry for his precious granddaughters safety is his main priority besides keeping watch of the patients in his care as well. 

On (y/n)’s 16th birthday, Dr. Loomis decided to follow her when she instantly ran off to an unknown location in the sanitarium which peaked his interest. He knew about her sneaking off to somewhere in the building all the years but he had just assumed it was to the common room to watch the patients play chess or watch the television. He had never expected her to be sneaking off to visit his most dangerous patient in the building or even in HaddonField. The nurse he entrusted to show her the sanitarium those many years ago walked past with a roll of her eyes as his dear Granddaughter conversed with the silent slasher in front of her. 

Quickly jumping into action, Dr. Loomis grabs his granddaughter's arm and beckons the nurse to his office as he’s fumming. The only noise in the long, silent hallway being the click of shoes against the tile flooring.

(y/n) could tell it was recently mopped from the reflection of all three of their faces reflecting off the shiny, white tile. She could only bite the inside of her cheek as she awaits the lecture to come from her Grandfather.

They all walk into the office and he sits into his cushioned chair and glares between the two of us, pointing to the older nurse whose hair is starting to turn gray over the years. 

“This rugrat decided to try and befriend the most dangerous patient in the damn facility! Why am I being prosecuted right now, I had nothing to do with it!” She almost yells to Dr. Loomis as he leans back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

“And where were you when this was happening?” Dr. Loomis grumbles as he gazes between the two of us. 

She stutters out jumbled nonsense as she flounders for a way out of the predicament she has gotten herself into. Ultimately failing and deflating at my Grandfather’s disappointed expression, she hangs her head and apologizes before trudging away to the nurses station. 

“(y/n), as for you, I’m going to forbid you from visiting Micheal, he’s too dangerous for you to be interacting with. When you’re older, you’ll understand.” He sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose as (y/n) stutters out some kind of excuse and pleads to keep seeing her best friend. 

“My decision is final, now we’re going home before you cause a scene.” Dr. Loomis mutters as he looks to you with an almost somber expression as he stands to his full height and grabs his coat.

The cold air from autumn returning once again envelops them as they're leaving the building and head for the older male's car. 

(y/n) didn't return to visit the sanitarium after that day, she saw no point in going if she was forbidden to do the only thing she wanted to do in that giant building. She grew older and through the years, Micheal never left her mind, even when she moved out of town few miles for college. She would often wonder what her life would be like if she had the ability to see Micheal still. 

The thoughts quickly vanished when a news broadcast popped up which showed a reporter with perfect blonde hair and a light tan. She was frantically going on about the escaped mental patient from the Sanitarium my grandfather worked at that I visited all those years ago. I scrambled to grab the remote and raise the volume to hear about it, worry bubbling low in my stomach as I curl in on myself. My worry for Micheal, and Grandpa Loomis hanging over me as I watch the young woman drone on about the incident. 

“Witnesses say the escaped mental patient was seen making his way towards Haddonfield, and was last seen near the Strode House. All residents of the home were found safely in the house but the assailant was not found anywhere near the premises. Anyone in the area should be advised to lock all doors and windows and to stay safe, if anything is considered suspicious or you have information as to where the patient may be, please call this hotline num-” I quickly turn the television off, thoughts swarming through my head as I put my head in my hands. 

That can’t be my Micheal, right? Micheal was such a sweet boy to me.. But I guess that's why he was in the sanitarium with Grandfather… he could have easily killed me, but he was my friend, he gave me notes… 

Before I could think any further, a knock at my door breaks me from my thoughts, I rise to my feet cautiously as I stalk over to the door and peer through the peephole. My hands shake nervously as all I can see is darkness through the glass. Deciding to bite the bullet, I wrap my shaky hand around the metal doorknob and turn it before quickly opening the door and jumping back. Seeing no one in the hallway, I quirk an eyebrow before peering out into the apartment hallway. 

Before I can move further out, my vision becomes consumed in dark fog and my legs wobble before giving out under me causing my head to fall against the ground. 

When my eyes finally flutter open as the headache hits me like a truck. I sit up and look around, spotting a campfire and logs surrounding it, I crawl over before sitting on the log while rubbing my head. 

"Oh wow, someone new again?" I hear a soft voice from behind me causing me to look behind me basically giving myself whiplash. 

A sweet looking, dark skinned woman walks up to me cautiously as I stare up at her with curiosity but fear still persistent in the back of my head. 

Quickly becoming acquainted with all the survivors, I was told about the trials and what I had to do in them. Picking up quickly on the tasks that had to be done, I felt ready to try my best in these 'trials'.

The familiar dark fog pooled at my feet as I see it envelope three others at the campsite, my eyes widen before being encased in the unknown fog. 

Being dropped onto a rotting wooden floor, I brush my hands onto my pants before looking around the inside of a quaint house with peeling wallpaper on each wall. The couch pushed into the middle of the room is tattered and clearly old, though no other furniture I'm the house other than red lockers against a wall. 

My heart beat grew louder before consuming any sound around me, the constant thumping consuming me as I whip my head around to look for the cause. A flash of white instantly pops up in my vision before it vanishes behind a tree out on the street. The door clearly taken, though mysteriously there were no holes where the hinges would be screwed into the frame, causing my head to tilt in curiosity. 

The feeling of eyes on my body causes a shudder to trail up my spine as I slowly and cautiously step out of the used-to-be home. Approaching the tree, my hands rest against the rough bark as I peer around to see a sight I had worried to lay my eyes on. 

There stands Micheal, towering over me as I gaze up at him with wonder and worry. An idea quickly pops up into my mind as I reach back to root through my back pocket with determination until my hand brushes against the item in search for. Pulling it back out, I present it to the silent giant as I grin from ear to ear. 

Taken aback, Micheal hesitates as the whispers behind his eyes lower in volume and he looks down to the small girl he once knew to be a friend before she disappeared from his life for years. His frozen solid heart was tore in two when he quickly realized you wouldn't be coming back to visit him. 

His escape from the Sanitarium after entrapping his large hands around that devil of a nurse's throat was his only chance to find you. He miraculously found your address before he made his way into the apartment building. His large hand that was not holding his signature knife raises to knock on your door, he gets two taps against the old wooden door before he's engulfed in black smoke and immobilized as his consciousness slips from him.

Now seeing the female in front of him, Micheal freezes up and has no idea what to do now that he knows it's really her.

The whispers tell him to kill her just like the others, but his heart tells him to leave his friend to escape. One survivor escaping wouldn't upset the entity too much would it? Though if he blatantly ignored her or let her walk away he would surely be punished. 

So in a blink of a second, his large arms entrap the smaller girl's waist and lifts her to sling her against his shoulder. Carrying her to the house of his obsession of his younger years, he drops her in the basement of the building before almost glaring at her to silently tell her to stay put.

Micheal quickly stalks off into some unknown location of the map as I occupy myself by fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt. Thoughts swarming my head keeps me busy as I patiently await for Micheal's return. 

The eerie sound of creaking wooden stairs and heavy breathing fills the air as my gaze snaps up to the stairway where Micheal stands. Covered from head to toe in blood, he gazes down to me with an innocent tilted head; still silent as usual, Micheal stalks over to me and leans down before reaching back into the pocket of his once blue coveralls. Pulling his hand back out to present it to me, he opens his clenched fist and shows a crumpled dandelion in his large palm. Pushing it towards my chest, I pluck it from his hand and smile warmly to the much larger man crouched in front of me. 

"I've missed you, Mikey." I whisper before reaching out to hold his hand in my small, warmer one as I watch him sit down in front of me in curiosity as we continue to re-bloom our friendship; wiping all the dust from the surface, I hatch a conversation and enjoy the silent man's company.


	3. No Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY MUCH SMUT AT THE END, though I'm sure you guys are already after that since you're here. Anyways, Enjoy!!
> 
> Btw, Request: @ISupposeHey

The feeling of a cold stare never left my back as I continued to fumble with the wires of the barely progressed generator. The fizzing of electric wires fill my ears to drown out the feeling of impending doom, until I hear soft footsteps causing my head to snap up. My hair whips out of my face and my eyes dart around the old abandoned living room until they land on the disheveled form of an injured David. His shirt long forgotten, exposing his toned torso, and I give a sympathetic smile his way before standing from the current task to help my teammate. 

"Hey man, let me help you, yeah?" I whisper, petrified of the thought that the killer might be lurking still. 

I earn a grunt of pain as response before I start to wrap bandages around the wounds found scattered around the poor males body. My eyes flick back towards the doorway behind us before returning to my task at hand, the bleeding finally slowing when I finish covering the wounds and we both walk back over to the generator. 

The old machinery becomes almost halfway repaired when I feel the eyes on my back once more causing a shiver to trail up my spine. I gaze over at David before whispering for him to run but the sound of the working generator drowns out my soft voice before it's too late. 

A large hand grasps onto the half naked man and he is yanked off of the machine, leaving me to gasp and make a break for the door. My breath quickens and the heartbeat finally pounds in my ears, not long am I out in the dark fog once more and hear the scream of pain from David as he's slotted onto a hook once more. I grimace at the memory of the feeling of the meat hook penetrating through my collarbone, way too many dark colored scars litter my body from all the slashes and stabs caused in these gruesome games. 

"Psst, (y/n), over here, kid." I hear a hushed gruff voice causing my head to whip towards the sound and land on the crouched form of Ace Visconti, the charming tool himself. 

I tilt my head such as a puppy would and crouch down to walk towards the older male before questioning in a hushed voice. 

"Come help me with getting David, Micheal is totally gonna be camping. Not to mention you're too weak to lift him, sweets, no offense." He mumbles the last part earning a playful punch to his bicep from me before we stalk towards where David is held captive and suspended from his shoulder. 

The chilling feeling returns once more before the well known chime of tier 3 blades across the map and before I can blink once more, Ace lays on the ground in front of David's hook and Micheal is standing above him with the bloodied kitchen knife in hand. As he picks Ace up, I rush in and place my hands under David's armpits and lift as best I can before I've retrieved the male from death and make my way to a pallet to hide from Micheal. 

He could have easily grabbed me or downed me when I went for David, so why didn't he? 

I wonder to myself as I make my way towards a progressed generator I hear in the distance, my one ticket out of this hellish map. With Steve already dead in the first 5 minutes of the game, Micheal made it apparent he was not a fan of my male companions in this match.

Micheal of course has always been soft on me, very rarely hurting me if ever, always letting me get hatch, but there was always a look of somberness when I would jump through the void of hatch. As if he had something to tell me no matter how silent this man is, his actions are so loud and are clearly pointed towards me that he's not a threat. Yet I still fear maybe he is putting up a ploy to get me to be vulnerable and then he'll break me, sink his large knife deep into my delicate skin.

I'm brought from my thoughts with another deep shriek of pain from someone being hit onto the cold dirt. Looking around, I see both men are now on hooks, leaving me alone in the cold land with generators left to be finished. I rush off the generator and sprint to the nearest comrade, Ace being the poor soul being farthest as I try my best to rush in and save David from the claws of the entity. Coming up just short of a few seconds and I come face to face with David's lifeless gaze once more. 

You'd assume you would get used to death in this cruel world after you witness it every match, but I still can't shake the feeling of their eyes darkening before they're whisked away into the sky and back to the campsite. 

My focus falters for a split second before I realize Ace is pulled away into the air, the same demise as David as I stutter to life and try to search the map for any sign of the freedom hatch. 

When the feeling of eyes return onto my back, it's as if something just snaps inside of me as I snap back to where the feeling is coming from and I shout into the barren land.

"What could you want from me?! Why won't you just kill me, I'm no different from David or Ace!" I scream, my voice cracking from the change of octave in my voice from being used to a low volume. 

The crunching of leaves under heavy boots causes my eyes to widen and my face to pale at the sight of the large man before me just standing, almost in a docile stance. His knife in his large hand is grasped tightly as he approaches at a snail's pace, Micheal makes no effort in his speed. He keeps his silent approach before getting close enough to cause me to start taking a step backwards with each taken towards, my petrified gaze never leaves his masked one and before I can slip away, I'm pinned to the wall behind me. 

My back brushes against the rough brick wall, but my mind doesn't register the shallow scratches against my back as my head strains to look up to the large male in front of me. The silence filling the air and I raise my chin in submission causing Micheal to growl out lowly under the mask. 

My eyes widen at the sound from the silent male before the confidence goes to my head, I reach up and rest my dwarfed hand compared to his against his chest. The warmth radiating from his body is sweltering, but only lures me in more as I stretch up onto my toes and try to smile up to him. Before my smug attitude can grow, the wind gets knocked out from my lungs when a large calloused hand wraps itself around my neck, the pressure causes a soft squeak to fall out from my open mouth. 

My lips part as I struggle for any amount of air Micheal permits to enter my lungs and I smile at the domination. My thighs rub together causing my tattered jeans to give a delicious friction where I desperately want him most, though I know he won't give me such pleasure so easily making me want it even more. 

The grip on my neck loosens for a mere second before it tightens causing my brain to go fuzzy, my eyes flutter as I let out a struggled moan and my hand reaches up to grasp his wrist weakly. 

The feeling of cold metal against my warm skin causes goosebumps to prickle across my skin with the blade pressed against a small tear in my jeans that exposes my thigh. The shiver up my spine causes my back to arch up against his chest and my eyes roll back at the lack of air before the edges of my vision start to falter.

Before the light leaves my eyes, I feel his grasp release allowing me to swallow a desperate gasp of air and my eyes flutter closed in contentment. 

The serenity doesn't last long as a large hand threads thick fingers through the silky strands of my hair and I'm pulled up to face a stark white mask and heavy breathing muffled behind it. My gaze never leaves the man as the pulse of pain on my scalp flutters in the back of my mind and I'm consumed by the faint shimmer of steel blue eyes cast down at my weak form. 

Before I can utter a word, I'm thrown over his shoulder and a high pitched yelp slips past my lips as I rest limp on his toned shoulder. He makes his way towards some unknown destination as I hang there, my eyes trained on his steps and the ground he marks his boots in with imprints. 

We start to walk through a building before we're making our way down stairs that look as if they'll break with one wrong move, but he doesn't allow me to think any further as I'm tossed onto an old mattress behind a wall and I look up to him with a smile. 

My eyes widen as his enormous hand reaches up and lifts the bottom of his mask to expose his mouth and he instantly sinks down to trap my body against the mattress and his own. My legs spread open to invite him in closer and I quickly hook my ankles around to rest against his lower back as he leans in to latch his mouth onto my neck. My mouth drops open as I pant from the feeling of his hot lips against my skin, my eyes flutter closed and I bask in the ecstacy of his mouth before his teeth sink in. My eyes shoot open and I whine from the bite before he trails down further until he reaches the collar of my shirt and he pulls the large knife out from an unknown location. 

I almost flinch before the sharp metal drags down my delicate shirt and it rips down the middle and exposes my tattered bra, my hips buck up against Michaels earning a low grunt.

I earn another reaction as he grinds his hips down against mine, rough, and I instantly feel the pulse of his erection through his coveralls. The jump of his dick consumes my attention until my bra is roughly ripped down and my breast is enveloped by a large mouth, and a hot tongue drags against the nipple. The warmth causes my back to arch up drastically off the mattress to press against the hungry mouth ravaging my breasts, my eyes flutter as I struggle to keep my attention on the man on top of me.

"M-Micheal, Please." I whisper softly as my hand reaches up to grasp at his shoulder to push him lower, where I desperately want him most. 

His form barely budges at my pushing motion as I pant heavily from the ravaging of my chest until he's satisfied with the red hue the skin becomes akin with. His large hand envelopes my throat once more as I raise my chin in submission, his body trails down to connect our hips once more with a rough grind. 

An animalistic growl is all that escapes the male above me as my half lidded eyes gaze up to him with a needy whine. My hips buck up against his clothes, an obvious wet spot starting to stain his as my soaked bottoms serve useless now. When Micheal notices, he reaches down with his knife and glides the cool metal under the fabric, just slightly against my skin enough to threaten to break skin as it tears the tattered jeans material.

The cold air hits my exposed stomach and between my legs, a shiver snakes up my spine as the air slowly depletes from my lungs at the grip around my throat. The large, calloused hand unphased by the squirming figure underneath him. 

Without a second thought, the sound of metal clattering to the ground snaps my attention back to anywhere other than the hand controlling the air I breathe. A loud zip breaks the silence and a heat slaps down against my heat, before I can even register the size, my legs are already spread around broad hips and a pressure is prodding at my soaked pussy. 

A pleading whimper leaves my lips as I roll my hips to press his tip closer, tired of the waiting my thighs squeeze his hips in anticipation. His hips press back and before I can slip out the disappointed whimper, it's replaced with a silent scream as Micheal thrusts in balls deep in one movement. My eyes cross as my eyelids flutter from the sudden overwhelming pleasure of his size, the burn of the stretch deliciously overtaking my senses as I arch my back. 

My ankles cross around his lower back as my hips rock against his, the pace he sets brutal and his grunts animalistic. The slap of our bodies meeting echo off the walls of the decaying basement along with the garbled moans from every thrust. His mouth hung open being the only other part exposed of the male as he plows into my pussy, the loud wet noises unable to be embarrassed about from the pace of his thrusts.

I whine loudly at the feeling of my climax quickly approaching, the coil in my pelvis twisting so desperately wanting to be broken. With a feeble attempt to reach up and grab his hand around my throat, I moan loudly and arch my back up to press my hips into his thrusts. His tip slamming deep inside me causes a shuddered breath to push out past my lips, my eyes roll back as I cum around his cock, my body convulses under him and my hands grip the mattress under my sweaty, spent body. 

Micheal lets out a loud groan as he picks up speed with his thrusts, I whimper loudly from the overstimulation as my body shakes from the vicious speed. Quickly ripping me from my hazy state, I feel the air get thin as the grip on my throat tightens. My eyes flick towards Micheal and it takes longer than usual to realize the smirk across his lips, shocking me from my state at the unusual behavior. 

"Please Micheal, so good!" I blabber out, my words slurred together and my air supply getting short. 

Before I can feel the light fade from my eyes from the lack of oxygen, his grip loosens allowing a large gasp of air to enter my lungs. A thankful pant escapes my lips before I feel a warmth fill inside me causing my head to fall back with a soft moan at the feeling. My mind foggy at the feeling of being filled by Micheal, I feel weightless and my vision goes dark from the overwhelming fatigue. 

My eyes shoot open as I sit up quickly, I realize I'm back at camp in my tent. Looking down worried, I let out a sigh of relief as a new shirt and pants on my body came into view, covering what had previously happened in the match. My cheeks burst into a cherry red shade as I smooth my hair down from the activities that had ensued prior. 

"What a match that was.."


End file.
